


Six Gifts and one Trip To the Emergency Room

by alexdamien



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Modern Era, No Character Death, it's all in good fun tho, just putting that out, just stabbing, people get stabbed in this thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 18:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13129371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexdamien/pseuds/alexdamien
Summary: Voltron holds a gift exchange. It does not go as planned. One fire and one stabbing latter, Keith and Lance become boyfriends. Made for the 2017 Klance Secret Santa event on tumblr.





	Six Gifts and one Trip To the Emergency Room

Keith kept a list of things that Shiro had to sign before he left. He kept a lot of lists these days. They didn’t help as much as he hoped they did.

“Oh, and the gift exchange,” said Shiro, shuffling among the papers looking for a diagram that he needed to take for the presentation.

“Gift exchange?” asked Keith. That wasn’t on his list.

“Yes, call everyone please. I want us to do it before I leave because I come back the last day before Christmas vacations.”

Keith gritted his teeth to stop himself from telling Shiro how stupid a gift exchange was at the moment. Instead he went to his desk outside Shiro’s office and dialed the reception number. Lance would be more than happy to get everyone to come.

The phone rang and rang. No one picked up. Keith glanced at the clock and watched in terror it was lunch time. He swore under his breath and sat down at his desk, pulling up the security cameras on his laptop. Hunk and Lance were gone, but Pidge still sat at her desk, chip bags and cookie wrappers strewn all around her computer.

Shiro opened the door. “What happened? My plane is leaving soon!”

“They went out for lunch,” muttered Keith.

“Well then call them and tell them to come back!” said Shiro, and went back to his office.

Keith dialed Lance until he got voicemail. Then he dialed Hunk and was sent to voicemail again. He growled and hit the desk. He called Pidge.

“Pidge, where are Lance and Hunk?”

Pidge looked up to glare at the security camera. “They went out to lunch”

“I knoooow!” growled Keith. “But Shiro wants us to do the whole gift exchange thing before he leaves. I need to get them here right now.”

“Well, they went to this new pizza place down the street that was opened last week, so-“

“I’ll go get them! Please come here and cover me while I run there!”

“What? But I-!”

Keith had already hung up and ran out. He was going so fast that he almost went past the pizza place, but he saw Hunk and Lance sitting at the window and braked so fast, he felt his shoes heat up. He stomped into the restaurant. Lance and Hunk sat in front of a camera on a tripod, and Keith facepalmed. They were filming a video for their stupid gourmet blog.

“You two need to get back to the office right now,” said Keith through gritted teeth.

“Whaat? It’s still lunch time!” cried Lance.

“Dude, we’re in the middle of something,” said Hunk.

“It’s urgent. Shiro wants to get everything set up for the gift exchange before he leaves for the airport.”

Lance rolled his eyes at him. “Then why didn’t you just have Shiro take his paper and then bring the rest of the papers here? Or like, we could take them later after Shiro took his own.”

There was a moment of silence while Keith processed the information.

“YOU’RE NOT MY BOSS. SHIRO IS MY BOSS AND HE SAID TO BRING YOU ALL BACK” yelled Keith.

“…are you angry that you didn’t think of it first?” asked Lance, winking at him.

Keith turned off the camera and dragged them all back into the office.

* * *

 

Shiro breathed a sigh of relief when he saw them all come into the office. In a corner, Pidge was stuffing demos of their newest prosthetics into Shiro’s suitcase.

“Lance! Where have you been? I need assistance with this! You know? From my assistant?” said Shiro.

“But I’m the receptionist. Keith is your assistant!”

“Nonsense, Keith is security.”

Keith lifted his jacket to show him wearing a club and a canister of pepper spray. “I am security, but I’m also your assistant,” he said.

Shiro threw his hands in the air. “I asked you to wear your badges guys! We’re supposed to be more formal now.”

Lance handed Shiro his passport and itinerary. “Shiro, plane leaves in four hours. You better start getting out the door.”

Keith huffed. “Stop helping him with stuff! That’s why he gets confused!” he demanded, snatching the passport and itinerary from Lance.

Shiro threw a bunch of clothes at the luggage and shut it closed. “Just put it in the pocket in my jacket. Whoever. Just someone do it,” he said, holding down his luggage and sealing the clasps.

Hulk stepped forth with a bunch of little papers. “Everybody take one!” he said, holding up the papers to everyone. Keith and Lance grabbed theirs, Shiro grabbed one, and Hunk did so too. “Wait, where’s pidge?”

They all looked around, but she was nowhere to be seen.

“Maybe she went to the bathroom?” wondered Hunk.

“But she was right there,” said Keith, pointing to the corner where she had been. “She was packing things into your…suitcase…”

They all looked at the suitcase, where faint shuffling could be heard.

* * *

 

Once Pidge had been removed from Shiro’s suitcase, and she was able to take her own paper, Shiro closed the suitcase again and put on the jacket, checking again for everything.

“Wait, my wallet,” said Shiro, panic suddenly rising.

“Left back pocket,” said Lance, toying with a discarded demo of a joint in Shiro’s desk. “Phone is on the right pack pocket. You got everything.”

“Great, thanks. Now, one last thing,” said Shiro, picking up his suitcase. “Remember that the minimum amount to spend on the gift is twenty dollars. No more bags of chips as gifts like last year.”

“But what if we give twenty dollars worth of chips?” asked Lance, smirking. Pidge snorted out a laugh.

“I will take the twenty dollars out of your paycheck,” warned Shiro. Also, whoever got Allura please try to think of a nice present. She’s been very nice to us, but she’s still one of our main investors so be nice. And now, everybody behave until I get back, ok? Ok.”

He left, running down the stairs.

“He’s gonna be late,” complained Keith.

“Nah, I called an uber for him while he was getting Pidge out of the suitcase. It’s waiting outside and I told him he would get a 30% tip if he got to the airport in time.

“Stop doing my job!”

“Well someone has to do it!”

Pidge sneaked out of the office while Hunk stood between them. “Now guys, come on. We’ve been under a lot of pressure but now we’re free. Let’s calm down. Come on Lance, there’s a pizza waiting for us.”

* * *

 

Keith couldn’t manage to sleep much. He tossed and turned, thinking about how he should have thought about the taxi. He should have kept track of things. But nothing seemed to be going his way, and he hated that Shiro seemed to not notice his shortcomings, yet they kept popping up once and again.

He arrived at the office with deep dark circles under his eyes and holding an coffee with five shots of espresso.

“Hey there,” chirped Lance at the sight of him. “How’s the sexiest racoon feeling today?” He winked at him and set up his feet on the desk.

Keith pushed his feet off the desk. “Shiro has told you not to do that,” he said. He took a sip of his coffee. It tasted like being torn away from the sweet, sweet embrace of death.

“Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed. If I had been there I would have made sure that you’d gotten the right one.”

Keith gritted his teeth. “Sure you would,” he muttered. The same way he always made sure things went right whenever Keith messed up something.

“So who did you get for the exchange?”

Keith felt his cheeks heating up. He had gotten Lance in the exchange, because of course he had. Of course.

“I’m not going to tell you. And stop asking people. You’ll ruin the surprise.”

“So you got me then. Good, cos I want the new Animal Crossing game. I’ll send you the link to buy it.”

“I didn’t get you.”

“Then who did you get?”

“I’m not telling!”

Keith stomped all the way to the elevator. Then he stomped all the way to his desk. Then sat on his desk muttering about how annoying Lance was, and how the hell had he even figured out that Keith had gotten his name for the exchange?

His email beeped, and Keith looked at it. It was Lance. “SUBJECT: Yo this is the stuff I want” with a link to Amazon.

Keith pulled up the cameras to glare at Lance and found him making kissy faces at the camera. Keith rolled his eyes. Sometimes Lance was too difficult to deal with. It felt like he was always play flirting with anything that moved and it made it more difficult to figure out exactly when he was being honest and when he was not.

* * *

 

Lance got an email with the subject line: STOP MESSING WITH THE CAMERAS and the body: YOU ARE BEING RECORDED YOU FUCKING IDIOT.

He laughed and winked one last time at the camera. Someone cleared their throat in front of the reception and he sat up straight. It was Allura, the investor that Shiro had mentioned before leaving. Lance pushed his hair back and gave her his best seductive smile.

“Why, hello. Welcome to Biotech Prostectics! How can I help you lovely lady?”

Allura glared down at him. “I’m looking for Shiro. My name’s Allura. I was supposed to come next week, but a few meetings got postponed so I decided to come early,” she said, giving him a cold smile that said that she had come early on purpose to catch them by surprise.

Lance laid back on his seat, and looked seriously at his computer where he quickly fired an email to Keith. [ALLURA IS HERE. I’M GONNA DISTRACT HER FOR AS LONG AS I CAN. CALL SHIRO AND ASK HIM WHAT TO DO]. Then he looked back up at Allura with a sad smile.

“Oh, I’m sorry, but Shiro is gone on a trip. His assistant is on a call right now and will be down here shortly.”

Allura lifted an eyebrow. “I see. Well, I can have a meeting with him when he gets back. I really just wanted to take a look at the new office,” she said, turning towards the elevator. “And see if it was set up in the same way as the specifications sent to my father’s office.”

Lance scrambled to get around his desk and ran to her.

“T-take a look? Right now?”

“Yes, right now,” she said. He elevator dinged and opened the doors. “I am a very busy woman, Mr….”

“Lance. Lance McCain. And, uh, well it might be better to wait for him.”

“It would not. Now, where is the prototypes room?”

Lance took a deep sigh and pressed the button for the fourth floor. “I’ll take you there,” he said, defeated. The doors closed and he looked into his pocket. “Oh, and before anything else. Shiro is organizing a Christmas gift exchange between us and he wanted you to participate. He was going to give you your paper during your meeting next week, but since you’re already here, I think I should give it to you now,” he said, handing her a carefully folded piece of paper. “I haven’t looked at the name, so it’s still a secret.”

Allura blinked in surprise. “Me? In your Christmas gift exchange? That’s…very thoughtful,” she said, taking the paper in her hands.

“Shiro’s a pretty thoughtful guy.”

“I guess you have to be a pretty thoughtful and caring guy to start a prosthetics company.”

Lance gave her a confused look. “You’ve…never met Shiro?”

“Well, we’ve communicated thorough email and text messaging, but the only one that has met with him is my father.”

“Oooh, well, you see…Uhm, the thing is…Shiro actually needs prosthetics. We actually built his first arm.”

“Arm?”

“Yeah, he’s sort of, uhm, got a robot arm.”

“Wow, that’s amazing. I mean, terrible because if he has a robot arm I suppose he lost his real arm. Unless he has an extra robot arm. Then that’s pretty cool.”

“No, no extra robot arm. He lost his right arm and we made a new one for him.”

“Oh, terrible. What happened to him?”

Lance looked away real quick, thinking back to that time, years and years ago when they all had gotten drunk as hell during college and he had woken up in Keith’s bed because he had started shuffling.

_There was a delightful scent all around him. Something familiar, something that made him think of the warmth of home. He opened one eye. Someone was shuffling behind him, but he had no idea what had happened yesterday or where the hell he was. If he had finally gotten lucky and had forgotten everything about it, he was going to be pissed._

_“Hello? Shiro?_ _” asked Keith_ _’s voice at Lance_ _’s back. Lance froze._ _“What? A tatoo? No, I don_ _’t remember you getting a tatoo_ _”_

_Lance turned around and looked up at Keith_ _’s naked back. He could count the bones in his back and the thought made him smile sadly. The dude needed to eat. He pushed himself up, smiling at how Keith was so focused on the call that he hadn_ _’t even realized Lance was there._

_“You made the tattoo? How do you know that you made it if you can_ _’t remember anything?_ _” kept talking Keith. Lance got close enough to smell his hair. It smelled like generic shampoo and that shitty hair wax that Lance had tried once and threw into the trash immediately. It felt as if he could smell Keith_ _’s entire life just from being so close. As if he could just hold on to him and slide into his life, one moment at a time._

_“Send me pics of it because I can_ _’t really imagine it,_ _” said Keith finally, and hung up._

_Lance draped his arms over Keith_ _’s shoulders. They fit so perfectly like that, he had to smile. A joy rose from the depths of his chest, and he couldn_ _’t stop himself from laughing._

_“So Shiro got a tattoo last night?_ _” he asked, his breath tickling the back of Keith_ _’s hair._

_They stood frozen for a moment, until Keith turned his head towards him, their lips almost touching._

_And he shrieked. The lamp above cracked and Keith jumped off the bed and ran to the bathroom. Shrieking. Shrieking all the way._

_Lance facepalmed. Keith_ _’s phone lying among the covers vibrated, and Lance felt mocked. He pulled up the phone and unlocked it to see Shiro_ _’s message, which was a couple photos of a horribly red tattoo on his arm. It was the words_ _“Finally Gradated_ _” as if scribbled by a six year old. The red of the skin looked irritated, perhaps infected._

_There came more shrieking and banging from inside the bathroom, and Lance could feel a headache start to crawl it_ _’s way through his head._

_The tattoo had indeed been made by Shiro_ _’s own hand, because that was without a doubt Shiro_ _’s handwriting. Although none of them, not even Pidge who had woken up with a tattoo of her own (professionally done and thankfully noninfected). The infection in Shiro_ _’s hand got steadily worse, and soon they had to amputate the arm._

Lance pondered on telling Allura the robot arm story. All in all, it didn’t make for a cool “I’m disabled now” story, and even Shiro himself lamented the fact, even if the benefits of the robot arms were pretty cool.

The elevator doors closed with a ding behind them.

“You know what?” finally said Lance, with his best and fakest smile. “You should ask him yourself when you meet him. It’s not really my place to say something as private as that.”

Allura nodded. “You’re right, you’re right.”

Lance guided her to the entrance to Hunk’s workshop. Pidge stood on top of a table, fiddling with something in a tablet, while Hunk tinkered with a metal leg on the table.

“Guys,” called Lance. “Please welcome Allura. I’m sure you remember her from our last chat with Shiro.”

They both looked up to see Allura. Pidge stood to attention and dropped the tablet. It bang against the table, making Hunk’s head shoot up and shake the table. The circuits in the leg sparked and it spasmed once. Twice. Then it kicked Pidge in the stomach, making her fall off the table. Lance rushed to catch her. Hunk reached out to stop the leg and it spasmed again, kicking him in the face.

Then it burst into fire.

Then the computer burst into fire.

Then the room was on fire.

* * *

 

Keith’s phone rang just as he was about to open an email from Lance. It had no subject line, which was strange from him.

“Yes?” he answered absentmindedly. He clicked on the email but his computer froze and he rolled his eyes. He was going to have to call Pidge again.

“Keith, help, I am on fire,” said Lance, a slight despair to his voice that caught Keith’s attention. Keith shook his head, growing angry at himself for falling again for Lance’s pranks. He felt like a doll, reacting to every lilt in Lance’s voice.

“Ha ha Lance, so funny,” he muttered and hung up on him.

The phone rang again immediately.

“Keith seriously, we are on fire,” said Lance.

“Look I don’t care about who texted you or what the barista said,” snapped back Keith. He felt his anger start to flare up. Here was Lance bragging again about some hot girl that had given him her number.

“Keith please, for once in your life listen to me,” pleaded Lance. “I am on actual fire. Flames. Most of the workshop is on fire and it is blocking the entrance. Allura is here with us. And also me. I would like to not die.”

Keith sighed and stood up. “Fine, I’m going to believe you. But if I go there and you installed a disco ball and yell ‘AND HERE’S THE SEXY FIREMAN’ again I am going to strangle you.”

He grabbed the fire extinguisher on his way out.

* * *

 

They survived, but they had to call the firemen anyway, and they weren’t sexy at all.

Lance knew it because they all had to wait in the back of an ambulance as they inspected the whole building looking for more short circuits, and he had to see them pass by a few times.

He looked at Keith, whose deathly pale face almost scared him.

“What am I gonna tell Shiro?” muttered Keith, hiding his face in his hands.

 “That we have moved on to the next prototype,” snapped Pidge, and sipped from her third coffee.

Lance shifted closer to Keith, wondering if it would be good to put a supportive hand on his shoulder, or if he would start shrieking again. He took another look at the dark circles under his eyes and decided against supportive hands on shoulders.

Hunk relaxed against the side of the ambulance where they were sitting down.

“Whoever has Shiro in the exchange has got to get a way better gift than usual. Or he’ll fire us all,” he said.

There was a collective sigh of agreement.

Lance yawned. “Let’s all pool our money and buy him something really really cool. Or like, whoever had gotten his name, buy him something really good and we’ll split the cost afterwards.”

Allura stood up, pulling the shock blanket tighter around her body. “Will he really fire you?” she asked.

 “No, but he’ll be very disappointed and yell at us, and that’s honestly worse,” said Lance, already hearing Shiro’s voice in the back of his head.

* * *

 

Keith didn’t have the guts to tell Shiro about the fire that day, and slunk back home after he had finished signing all the paperwork for the firemen, and the cops, and civilian protection.

He threw his backpack into a corner and tore off his tie. It was an absolute madness, is what this company was, and somehow the madness levels were starting to slowly creep over the levels that he could handle. His phone buzzed, and when he looked he found Hunk had added him to a group chat for the gift exchange. He rolled his eyes at that. He didn’t need that. Lance had already told his what he wanted. Hell, he had already ordered it off Amazon.

He eyed the conversation as he made himself a coffee. Hunk wanted a new baking mold. Pidge wanted a very specific motherboard. His eyebrows rose when he saw that they had also added Allura. He couldn’t help but purse his lips at that. It didn’t feel like a good move. But then again, his entire life was a series of Not Good moves.

Hunk sent a text calling him out and telling him to say what he wanted. It came of the blue, and Keith could almost bet that Lance was the one behind Hunk asking that. Almost. With Lance he always found himself dangling into an abyss of uncertainty. Was it him? Was he not? Was he serious? Was he toying with Keith?

He texted back. _[I_ _’m ok with whatever. Even $20 worth of chips]_

Lance texted back into the group chat immediately. _[That_ _’s bullshit! Stop being emo!]_

Keith smirked at the thought that Lance had indeed been waiting. More suspicion that he was behind Hunk asking. Had he gotten Keith’s name in the exchange? That would be like a kick in the balls from destiny. He ignored the group chat and went to lay in bed, coffee in hand.

His phone started buzzing. It was Lance again, this time texting in private.

[ _What if you get a $20 lapdance at some seedy strip club? Uh? What you gonna do then?]_

Keith almost spat out his coffee. Tasteless as always, that was Lance. He set down his coffee on the bedside table and caught a sight of his own face in the mirror propped against the closet. It was red.

_[Only you would do that, and if you do I_ _’ll stab you so I don_ _’t worry.]_ he texted back with a huff.

He had a minute and a half of peace, before his phone buzzed with another text from Lance. One that read _[Would you stab a face like this?]_

Another buzz, and in came a video. Four seconds long. Keith thought that he probably shouldn’t watch it just as his thumb had pressed on the play button.

Lance looked straight at him, a mischievous smirk as he winked at him and blew him a kiss. Keith’s heart jumped so hard, he held on to his chest in pain.

He threw the phone on the bed. Picked it up. Threw it again. Picked it up and blocked Lance’s number.

He didn’t sleep the entire night.

* * *

 

Keith had ordered eight shots of espresso in his usual latte. The barista had given him a pitying look and asked him what his job was. Keith hadn’t had the energy to glare at him, and merely said that it wasn’t the job.

He in fact blacked out for most of the walk to work, and his mind only returned to his body once he was crossing the revolving doors of the building.

Lance glared daggers at him from the reception desk. “Bitch you blocked me!” he yelled across the room. A couple people in front of the elevator jolted at that, and hurried through the doors.

Keith had never seen Lance actually angry at him like that. With a sharp firmness that said it was only because of the laws of civilized society that he didn’t punch him in the face.

“Sorry,” mumbled Keith, sleep deprived and standing only through the sheer power of his blood being 70% caffeine. He held a chocolate muffin up to Lance. “I freaked out. I got you this.”

Lance blinked, and the anger seemed to vanish from his face in such a way that Keith could not tear his eyes off his face. He was really beautiful like that, with a look of such pure surprise that Keith could not put it into words.

Keith’s phone rang with the ringtone he had set for Shiro. He jolted back into attention and pulled out his phone.

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE OFFICE CAUGHT ON FIRE??” bellowed Shiro over the phone.

“It’s fine, it’s not on fire anymore!” said Keith, jogging to the elevator. “And everything’s fine. I put out the fire. One of the prototypes exploded, that’s all!”

* * *

 

By the time lunch rolled around, Keith was ready to give up on life and any type of existence as a whole. He sat down at the office cafeteria table with a coffee in front of him and his forehead over the table.

“If you tell me what you want for the Christmas gift, you can go home and sleep and I’ll cover for you,” said Lance, taking a seat next to Keith.

Keith was surprised by his sudden appearance, but he had no energy even to be jolted.

“So you got me in the exchange?”

“No. But I get 20 bucks if I find out what you want.”

Keith scoffed. He needed a nap, that was for sure, but he didn’t want to leave Lance in his post. Especially not now after the whole fire fiasco. What would Shiro think if he found out? He pushed himself off the table and went looking for a breadroll. He needed something more than just coffee in his stomach. He hadn’t actually bought the muffin for Lance and he needed breakfast. He didn’t regret giving it to him though. Well, his stomach did, but he rarely listened to it.

“Come on. We’ll divide the money. Don’t you want an extra 10?” asked Lance, standing up and hovering behind Keith. He could feel his presence. Like a candle burning behind him.

He grunted and bent down to take a knife from the silverware drawer. An idea dawned on him.

“A knife,” he said, starting to cut his bread.

“What?” asked Lance. He felt like he was speaking right in his ear and the feeling of his breath caressing his skin was starting to send Keith’s brain into panic mode.

“I said a knife,” he repeated, lifting the bread knife and holding it between them.

Lance took a step back. Only one. “For real? You want a bread knife for the gift exchange?”

Keith rolled his eyes. “No, just like…a cool knife,” he said, waving the bread knife around and turning back to his bread.

“So there are cool knives and uncool knives?” asked Lance, taking back the distance he had receded, and he was again too close and sending Keith’s heart racing. “Are there nerd knives too?”

Lance put a hand on the counter, so that his body encased Keith’s, and suddenly his body heat felt everywhere and the world tilted for Keith.

“How about you fuck off-“ started Keith, turning around, knife in hand.

He pushed Lance back. Lance slipped, lost his footing, and fell forward.

The was blood.

Lots of blood.

* * *

 

Keith snapped into emergency mode. He was cradling Lance’s body and already dialing 911 when the full magnitude of the situation hit him. He gasped, and a scream started rising in his throat.

“911 operator, what is you emergency?” a lady’s voice asked him.

Keith swallowed back the scream and cleared his throat. “I stabbed my boyfriend,” he said, then realized what he had said. “I mean, it was an accident, really! I didn’t mean to do it. He fell. He fell into my knife!”

Lance laughed at him, and some blood escaped his mouth.

“B-boyfriend? We’re boyfriends now?” he asked.

“Focus on surviving Lance!” yelled Keith

“Sir? What is your address?” asked the 911 operator. Keith gave her the office address.

Lance’s head turned to the nook of Keith’s arm. “If I survive do I get to be your boyfriend?” he asked, his voice a whisper.

“Living, Lance! Focus on living!”

“Sir, are you still there?” asked the 911 operator.

“Lady, send an ambulance,” rasped Lance, a smile in his face. “If I survive, I get a boyfriend!”

* * *

 

Shiro went straight into the hospital after his plane landed.

“Three days!” he bellowed at them all. Keith cowered in a corner. “I leave three days, and the office catches fire and you stab Lance!”

A nurse peeked into Lance’s room and shushed them up.

“Aw, it’s ok, I forgive him,” said Lance, eating his bland hospital food. “And aren’t you grateful that you got us all health insurance now?”

“You don’t get an opinion on this,” snapped Shiro.

Hunk twirled around Lance’s bed, standing between them. “I think it’s time for the gift exchange!”

Shiro rubbed his temples. “Gift exchange? Are you serious? He’s been stabbed!”

Lance shrugged. “It happens. And it got me a boyfriend.”

“W-what?!”

Keith stayed in the corner, his face turning steadily red.

“And Allura came all the way here for the exchange!” said Pidge, pointing at Allura, who waited at the entrance, carrying a huge bouquet of flowers with a ribbon that said “GET WELL LANCE” on one hand, and a brightly decorated box in the other.

“Oh, Allura! W-why did they invite you here for the exchange?” asked Shiro, glaring daggers at all of them.

“Actually,” said Allura. I proposed the idea, because the hospital was closer to a place where I’m having a meeting with someone soon…And also the office still smells of smoke.”

“It still…The fire was that bad?!”

“I got you in the exchange! Here! Have this!” said Allura with a tense smile, handing Shiro the box she carried. Meanwhile Hunk took the bouquet from her hands and placed it near the window.

Shiro opened the box and inside found a card and the keys to a car. The card said “Please don’t fire anyone. They’re all great kids.”

“W-wha- You got me a car?!”

Lance turned to Keith. “After this, I hope you got me a car too!”

Keith flustered. “I got you the game you said you wanted!”

“That was before you stabbed me. Now I want a car and an engagement ring!” said Lance, sticking his nose in the air. Then he bursted out laughing. He pulled out a small box from underneath the covers and handed it to Keith. “You were right, I was the one who got you on the exchange.”

“You shouldn’t have gotten me anything,” mumbled Keith as he opened the package.

Inside, a shining dagger reflected the lights of the hospital back at Keith.

“Oh, I definitely HAD to give you something after that.”


End file.
